You're Mine
by jadekrst
Summary: After the war, Ron and Hermione meet up and comfort each other.


A.N. I started it but I might not finish it . . . leave a review if you think I should finish.

Hermione ran into the almost-empty boys' dormitory and threw her arms around an unsuspecting Ron's neck, and jumped into his lap. Not even thinking, she buried her head into his shoulder and burst into tears. Ron was shocked and for a few moments couldn't move, but when he came to he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shaking body, clutching her waist and stroking her hair. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and let her be for a few more moments before saying,

"What is it, love? Who did this to you?"

Hermione didn't reply and kept crying. She tightened her arms' grip and buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

Ron pushed her away from him slightly, so he could see her face. She looked so unbelievably beautiful to him that it was excruciatingly painful to see her so miserable. Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked gently.

Hermione shook and bowed her quivering her head so she was looking down at Ron's chest.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said quietly, putting his lips back on her head. Hermione seemed to be calming down, she was much quieter and shaking much less.

Hermione moved her arms so they wrapped around his back. Ron pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands through her hair.

Hermione drew herself back and looked Ron in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She pushed him down on the bed and held him close. She and Ron had never done this before, and she was shocked at her own action. Ron, however, pulled her to him and kissed her on her cheek.

"Don't be sad. It's alright. No one can hurt you now, I'm here. I won't let anyone touch you, you're mine. It's alright," Ron whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair and her back, trying to calm Hermione a bit more. She seemed to be relaxing a little.

"Who did this to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione hesitated before saying,

"I was thinking of the war. Last night was so hard. Harry almost died. And Lupin and Tonks . . . and Fred . . ." Hermione whispered.

At Fred's name Ron flinched. Hermione ran her hand down his back and then back up to his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No! No, it's alright, I know what you mean. I'm sad, too. But you don't have to be. The war is over, Voldemort's gone, no one wants to hurt you. You're safe with me, you're mine," He said again.

Hermione nodded, rubbing her face in Ron's chest. She tried to breathe slower, Ron seemed so calm, which felt nice against her shaking body.

Ron wasn't actually very calm. Fred had slipped his memory since Hermione had come in, but now his heart ached a bit more. But Hermione needed someone now, they both did. So Ron decided to be strong for the both of them.

"How have you stayed strong, Ron? I've been on the verge of madness since . . . your brother," Hermione said softly.

Ron stroked her hair once more.

"I haven't stayed strong. You've kept me strong, you're why I haven't gone mental."

Hermione sighed and rolled over on her back beside Ron, who grabs her hand and presses his lips against it. Hermione sighed again, his lips felt so soft on her cold hands.

Ron sat up and pulled her into him. She felt her heart melt. He felt so warm, with his muscley arms close around her. Hermione sat quite still now. She didn't want to ever leave. Ever.

Hermione felt Ron pull her face level with his own and he kissed her on the lips. Before he could pull away, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She held him there for almost a whole minute before letting go. Ron, who had never done that with Hermione before, put his lips on hers and they kissed for almost another minute.

Hermione laughed when he pulled away, not really knowing what she was doing. But it felt kind of right. Like she was supposed to be laughing. To her delight, Ron cracked the first smile since the war. Hermione's heart melted . . . again. She felt all happy and gooey inside. Ron smiled a bit wider.

He ran his hand down her back and rested it on her waist. Hermione just barely kept a happy shriek from escaping her swollen lips. She followed suit, her hands tracing the lines of his back. She felt a million feelings and thought a million thoughts.

Ron pulled the two of them up to a standing position, their arms still around each other. He tightened his grip on her waist with one hand and scooped up her legs with the other. He kissed her again on the lips. Hermione's heart was back in one piece and soaring around in her thoughts. Ron felt incredible.

Hermione raised her hand and traced the lines of his face, taking extra care on his many scars from only hours earlier. Ron winced when her soft finger touched a deep red cut near his nose. Hermione jerked her hand back so quickly he couldn't even see her do it.

"I'm so sorry," She said softly.

Ron shook his head and put her hand back on his face.


End file.
